ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizpig
How Wizpig joined the Tourney Wizpig is a gigantic alien pig and the main villain of the game Diddy Kong Racing. Not much of Wizpig's past is known, what is known though is that Wizpig, bored, decided to conquer his own planet. Succeeding, Wizpig transformed his homeworld into a high-tech amusement park called Future Fun Land. Eventually Wizpig once again, grew bored and decided to leave his planet to look for thrills on other inhabited worlds. One of the thrills Wizpig discovered was racing. This sport eventually became Wizpig's favorite thing to do, with causing chaos. From then on, Wizpig caused trouble, racing those who challenged him. Eventually Wizpig wound up on Timber's Island, a neighbor of Donkey Kong Island, here he set to work. First Wizpig usurped Taj the Genie. Then, Wizpig turned Drumstick into a frog when Drumstick tried to challenge Wizpig. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his arms raised. After the announcer calls his name Wizpig stomps to the camera saying "Sorry to break the party WORMS!!!". Special Attacks Lightning Bolt (Neutral) Wizpig pushes his left palm out, shotting a beam of lightning at his opponent. Warp Attack (Side) Wizpig warps forward and does a gut punch. If he connects, he next does a backhand attack that sends his opponent flying. 100 Ton Dust Drop (Up) Wizpig magically flies upwards, then falls back down, lading on his butt. Double Fire Ball (Down) Wizpig conjures two fireballs above himself then throws them at the ground infront, blowing away anyone too close. Cloud Kill (Hyper Smash) Wizpig puts his hands together with his index fingers up then chants something and covers the battlefield in poisonous gas that slowly damages the stamina. Meteor Swarm (Final Smash) Wizpig chants, "Oh lords of darkness, give me your power with your rocks!" then a rain of meteors rain down on the stage, like the PK Starstorm. These rocks can heavily knock opponents away. After 40 meteors, Wizpig pants himself to regian strength. Victory Animations #Wizpig floats while giong into a meditating position, saying "Even Bowser cannot break my power!". #*Wizpig floats while giong into a meditating position, saying "Your time is over, kong brats!". (Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong victories only) #Wizpig summons a rainstorm and says "I will crush all who get in the way!". #*Wizpig summons a rainstorm and says "Now do you accept it, Hualin!? The bitter taste of defeat?". (Hualin victories only) #Wizpig laughs evilly, then points at the camera by saying "Come and fight me whenever you're ready!". #Wizpig tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "See you later, worms!". On-Screen Appearance Wizpig teleports to the stage then says, "You can't beat me!". Special Quotes *It's the little worm! (When fighting Hualin) *You're gonna pay for beating my record! (When fighting Diddy Kong) *The friend of Diddy's come to play! (When fighting Donkey Kong) *What will never be mine??? (When fighting Shin or Julia) *My life forever?! NOT A CHANCE! (When fighting Alisa) *That woman accepted me as her ruler! (When fighting Beth) *I'm more #1 on my planet! (When fighting Eloise) Trivia *Wizpig is the only boss character from Diddy Kong Racing to be featured as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Tricky the Triceratops, Bluey the Walrus, Bubbler the Octopus, and Smokey the Dragon all appear as trophies and dossiers, and the latter boss becomes playable in the sequel. **Since Wizpig was playable in Diddy Kong Racing DS, Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks his second playable appearance; though unlike Diddy Kong Racing DS, Wizpig is available right from the start. *Wizpig shares his English voice actor with Banjo. *Wizpig shares his Japanese voice actor with Raoh. Jinpachi, Ripto, Galactus, and Beast Boy. *Players can find Wizpig's old character select screen quote ("Now we'll see who's boss!") in the Sound Player as sound file 15. *The rival of Wizpig is the owner of Soul Calibur III's weapon shop, who is Hualin. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen